Cut Loose
by ncfan
Summary: A member of Zero Division receives an assignment.


**Characters**: Haruka (OC), Gin  
**Summary**: A member of Zero Division receives an assignment.  
**Pairings**: None  
**Warnings/Spoilers**: Spoilers for Soul Society and Deicide arcs  
**Timeline**: Pre-manga  
**Author's Note**: This is going to require a huge suspension of disbelief; I've heard of this theory for as long as I've been familiar with _Bleach_, and I'm just testing it out myself. Now, mind you, this is just a oneshot. All I'm going to say is that the circumstances I'm painting below _could_ have happened, but since I get the feeling that future chapters of _Bleach_, I'll only make the most oblique references to it in future oneshots.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach. However, Hisakata Haruka, an OC, is a creation of mine.

* * *

The room was always dark, but now, one would have thought it pitch-black. The fact that it was deepest night did not help, the moon a mere wisp of a sliver of white in the inky sky; the stars were not out that night.

Haruka opened the thick curtains shielding her window, allowing light to filter in and the room to be bathed in deep gray shadows. Even she could not work in total darkness; it simply wasn't feasible. And for this, Haruka needed to be able to see in front of her face.

A soft breath of air sounded behind her, and Haruka turned, forcing a smile onto her heart-shaped face, the lines around her mouth carving deep furrows thanks to the blanket of shadows. "Good, you're here."

The small figure standing before her, veiled in darkness, was the youngest of the recruits into Zero Division. While Zero Division had the pick of the cream of the crop from the Gotei Thirteen, they also recruited spiritually sensitive children from Rukongai before they could be picked up by the mainstream Shinigami, often for assignments of such a nature as Haruka was about to give the child before her.

He was very young. If Haruka had to guess, then she would say that his body had not aged beyond the form of a six or, at the most, a seven year old boy. While he was most likely older than that, he was much younger than the usual recruits into Zero Division. He had only been in the division for two months, and was progressing well.

"I take it you received the summons I sent out, Ichimaru-kun?" The tall woman, arms folded behind her back, the skirt of her yukata swishing as she shifted position ever so slightly, felt apprehensive as she tucked a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. She hadn't wanted this.

A sharp shake of silvery hair met Haruka's brown eyes as Gin nodded vigorously. He tipped his head up towards her, and even though it was too dark to be entirely sure, she could tell he was smiling his typical, taut, curled smile. "Yes, ma'am." His eyes were half-closed, as usual; what Haruka knew but few others did was that Gin was slightly nearsighted, and had to squint to see properly.

Haruka sighed, and gestured towards the sofa that barely protruded into eyesight. "Do you want to sit down, Ichimaru-kun?"

"No, thank you."

"Alright." Haruka forced her expression to become stern, though in the darkness, she doubted it mattered much, anyway. "Do you understand why you have been brought to my office in the dark of night?"

Again, Gin nodded. "Yes, Hisakata-shireikan. You have an assignment for me, don't you?" A strange, hungry sort of excitement thrummed in the undercurrent of his voice.

Even by Zero Division's standards, Ichimaru Gin was just a little twisted. However, in the environment he found himself, that was a trait that, far from being off-putting, was actually faintly endearing. Zero Division was a safe haven for odd ducks.

Gin, Haruka knew, did not possess the overwhelmingly strong sense of military morality that defined so many Shinigami. It was what would make Gin well-adapted for such an assignment as she was about to put before him. The fact that he was well-suited for the task that had been assigned to him didn't make her feel any better about all of this, though.

"As you know," Haruka launched into the briefing, "a lieutenant in the Gotei Thirteen, Aizen Sousuke of the Fifth division, has posed a threat to Soul Society for years. Zero Division takes this threat very seriously, as his plans could lead to the destabilization of all of Creation, if he is allowed to continue."

Her eyes narrowed as they seared the top of Gin's head. "He has the entire Gotei Thirteen fooled; not even Yamamoto-soutaicho has any idea of the danger that persists as long as Aizen Sousuke is allowed to live. He _must_ be killed before he reaches his Majesty the King."

In the darkness, Haruka could just barely discern the tensing of Gin's small, slight shoulders, as he perked up, suddenly taking much more interest in Haruka's words than before. "And this is where I come in, Hisakata-shireikan?"

Haruka nodded briskly. "Yes. Ichimaru-kun, tomorrow morning, you will be transferred back to Rukongai." Without even looking at him, she could sense the dread that swept over Gin at the mention of Rukongai; her face softened in sadness. "I'm sorry; there is no other way.

"You will stay in Rukongai for a period of about six years, before you will make your way towards Seireitei. From there, you are to infiltrate the Gotei Thirteen. You must make yourself noticeable to Aizen, gain his trust, grow close to him."

"And then I am to kill him?"

Her face tightened. "Yes. Ichimaru-kun, this assignment is strictly off the books; you must _not_ break silence under any circumstances. Zero Division does not care how long it takes you to kill Aizen Sousuke, as long as you do so before he reaches the King." Haruka's voice grew soft and low. "You have the right to refuse such a mission, if you choose. Someone more experienced can be found."

Gin shook his head. "No, Hisakata-shireikan. I'm happy to accept this assignment." If he had misgivings about this mission, he betrayed no sign of it, his mask flawless even under adversity.

Haruka smiled sadly. "Ahh. Of course you do." She composed herself. "Well, Ichimaru-kun, since you accept, then there are some things you should know. First, if you are caught, we will of course disavow all knowledge of having sanctioned this assignment and of you, regardless of whether you succeed."

"I understand."

The second commandant of Zero Division frowned slightly. "Do you?" she asked softly. "Understand, Ichimaru-kun, that if you are caught, no one is going to save you. You will be branded a traitor to the Gotei Thirteen, most likely executed for attempting to assassinate or assassinating a high-ranking, well-respected official."

A cloud passed over the moon, and the room was descended into total darkness. A long moment passed before Gin came with an answer. "I know, Hisakata-shireikan."

The dark-haired woman grew stern and stood tall, back straight and erect. "Second, and this is even more important, Ichimaru-kun, is that you must _not_ lose your objectivity. As hard as it may become for you, you must never let your emotions cloud your judgment. You must neither grow too attached to Aizen Sousuke nor come to hate him. If you do, you are almost sure to fail."

"Understood, Hisakata-shireikan." Gin remained cheerful and nonchalant, completely unconcerned. Haruka couldn't tell if he truly felt such a way or if he simply was trying to mask his true emotions.

Haruka nodded. "Good. You are dismissed, Ichimaru-kun. Go back to bed; you will be roused at 0500, before the other recruits have had a chance to wake up."

Gin turned and left Haruka's office; they both knew that it would be the last time they ever saw each other.

The crescent moon shimmered through a haze of cloud before Haruka, sighing deeply, drew the curtains closed again, and blocked out all the light.

* * *

_shireikan_-commandant


End file.
